


Abracadabra

by Btvslayer



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, margos pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btvslayer/pseuds/Btvslayer
Summary: Margo hatches an intricate plan to help her favorite dumbasses propose to one another.





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> this was a blast and i love writing fluff, so expect more of that in the future. so, i hope you enjoy this one shot!! kudos and comments are appreciated <33

“Margo, I am in _dire_ need of your help,” Eliot’s eyes were wide and exhausted, every gear in his mind churning.

“Don’t think too hard, El, or you’re gonna blow a fuse,” Margo chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. She was used to Eliot asking her for advice, especially when it came to Quentin, but this was next level desperate.

“Margo, I want to propose.” Margo’s jaw almost dropped her entire expression softening at Eliot’s words and expression; he was sincere and obviously nervous.

“Baby, c’mere,” She started, motioning Eliot to rest his head against her legs, which were covered in a knee-length, tight, blue dress. He sighed, looking up at Margo with large, desperate eyes she could not say no to. She began to run a hand through his short curls, his eyes fluttering shut, “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“A few weeks. . . I mean, I’ve known I wanted to make him my husband for a very long time, but he started to talk about a musical I showed him like he talks about his nerdy shit and I realized it was time. I couldn’t figure out how to do it; I love him Bambi, how come I can’t do this one fucking thing?” Eliot rested his own hands against his face, covering his eyes, ruffling his navy blue vest in the process.

“Look at me, El. Just cause you can’t figure this one out doesn’t mean shit, I know you love Q, and it’s safe to fucking say he’s head over heels for you too.” Margo clenched her jaw, always upset to hear Quentin or Eliot distressed in any way, they had been through too much to be worried over something like this.

“Okay, luckily for you, I am the next da Vinci and am going to make this the most memorable moment of our little nerds life.”

#

“Hey, um, Margo. . . Can I talk to you for a moment?” Quentin nervously tucked a lock of long, brown hair behind his ear. They were at Alice and Kady’s house, having their weekly get together, when Margo was called over by Q.

“Give me a second, babes,” Margo purred towards her girlfriend and boyfriend, walking towards Quentin. He was dressed in a button down and his usual black pants, but his hair was braided, leaving one strand left loose.

“What’s up, Q?” She asked, popping her fingers. Quentin led her towards the hallway of the home, which was isolated from the living room.

“Well. . . I’m thinking of proposing to El and I. . . Can’t seem to think of the right way to do it. I want to make it really special and perfect for him, cause he deserves perfection and I. .. I,” Quentin rambled, talking heavily with hands, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Chill out, Coldwater,” Margo breathed, grabbing his hands. He looked at her with wide eyes, _damn those puppy dog eyes._ Margo paused for a moment, a beautiful plan blossoming before her eyes.

A devious grin spread across her face, “You came to the right person, Q.”

#

“Alright dickwads, we are having a fucking drive-in movie moment for the fourth of July this year!” Margo announced to their rag-tag group of friends two weeks before the actual holiday, at another one of their get-togethers. Julia and Penny shrugged, snuggled close to one another, Alice, who was sitting on Kady’s lap, talked about why she hated _Bram Stoker’s Dracula_ to an intrigued Kady, Fen and Josh were in the kitchen, Josh hugged Fen from behind as she stirred cake batter together, Eliot was lying on Quentin’s lap gave Margo a big smile and Q did the same.

_Little do they know. . ._

Margo made her way towards the kitchen, enjoying her partners display of affection, “I’m gravely offended by lack of me in this situation.” Fen and Josh chuckled before stopping what they were doing to give Margo two sloppy kisses against her cheeks.

“Love you,” Fen beamed, before turning back to her mixing bowl.

“Same here,” Josh smiled, pushing up his glasses, giving Fen more pointers on stirring.

“You’re lucky I love you both too,” She sighed, feigning her annoyance; she loved them both so and would never stop counting her blessings on how she found the perfect guy and gal.  “Also, we are having a drive-in movie theater outing on the fourth of July.”

Josh nodded, as did Fen, before Margo walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Q and El, “Are your partners wreaking havoc in my kitchen?” Eliot sat up, leaning his head against Quentin’s shoulder; their fingers were intertwined and Eliot’s thumb was lovingly rubbing over Q’s fingers.

“Don’t worry, your precious kitchen is fine, also you guys are sickening with that lovey dovey shit,” Quentin gave her a hearty laugh which was a common thing now, that laugh and that smile. Margo enjoyed seeing it on her best friend, but not as much as Eliot did.

“Sorry, Margo, but we aren’t stopping anytime soon.” Quentin looked over to Eliot, who pressed a passionate kiss against his lips.

Margo pretended to throw up, but truly she loved their love, she loved their ability to stay together despite their harrowing life; she loved their ability to unapologetically be themselves and live a _second_ god damn life together.

“Fine, fine. I’ll just have to live with it,” Margo smiled, resting her head against Eliot’s shoulder once he had stopped kissing Quentin. Quentin did the same, on his other shoulder, and Margo could practically feel Eliot hum in tranquility.

“Fuck, there’s a Harry Potter movie marathon on!” Julia shouted, quickly switching the channel to whatever station was playing it. Quentin immediately perked up and Eliot, who Margo was sure had never read a fucking book in his life, let alone Harry Potter, looked adoringly at Q. Margo closed her eyes and tried to imagine the shock that would be plastered on her friends faces in a matter of weeks.

#

“Alright, El remember everything?” Margo fixed his vest, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. Eliot quickly shook his head, turning away from her to glance at his appearance in the mirror. “Very convincing, El.”

Eliot rolled his eyes, “I got the ring, the quilt, and my charming personality. What more do I need?”

Margo lightly whacked his head, “Wow, didn’t think you could be so humble.”

“But for real though, Bambi. I _do_ remember everything and I will thank you till the day I die, which could be any day now.”

Margo hugged the back of Eliot’s lanky frame, resting her head against his back, “Lucky for you, I will _not_ let you die, we gotta have that damn wedding first.” Eliot laughed, placing his hands on top of Margo’s, bathing in the love of one of the most important people to him. “Alrighty, I’m ready to see Coldwater get swept off his feet, so. . .” Margo began, peeling herself off of Eliot to push him out of the bedroom and into the hallway of his home. She then began planning on what to dress Quentin in when he woke up.

#

“Quentin Goddamn No Fashion Sense Coldwater, I’m trying to _help_ you.” Margo continued to throw Quentin’s clothes on top of his bed, quickly dismissing almost everything in his closet. “Finally!” Margo screamed, waving a violet, button-down shirt in the air.

Quentin plopped onto his pile of clothes, watching Margo celebrate over finding a _shirt_. She shoved it his way, then quickly shuffled him into the bathroom.

“You ready for this, Coldwater?” Margo yelled, her voice laced in concern. She landed her hands on her hips, resting all of her weight into her right leg.

“I, uh, yeah. I’ve been looking forward to this for fifty-plus years, but I’m still nervous as shit.”

Margo sighed, affection radiating off her in waves, “I’m sure you won’t fuck it up too bad.” Quentin chuckled, walking out of the bathroom, his hair falling in front of his kind, brown eyes. “You look so handsome,” Margo pretended to choke up, wiping a fake tear away.

“Alright Margo,” Quentin scolded, his laugh betraying him.

“Honestly, Q. You look amazing.” The smile that spread across Margo’s face was genuine and loving; she would die for the sad, kind, asshole in front of her. “Okay, let’s run through this shit one more time,” She began, grabbing Quentin’s hand and pulling him onto his bed.

#

Margo was sat on the back of her truck, legs dangling off the edge. She sat next to Fen, lacing Fens thimble fingers around her own. Fen had worn her hair down that night, which was one of Margo’s favorite sights, for it fell in waves around her perfect features. Josh was lying in front of them, his head between their laps; he looked up at them with a goofy grin on his face, which only made him that much cuter.

 _Dirty Dancing_ blared through speakers and was playing against a screen in a field of grass. Margo wasn’t paying attention to the movie, for she’s watched it a million times, so she was eyeing Quentin and Eliot’s car.

They sat on the hood of their car, Quentin’s head resting against Eliot’s shoulder. Margo was good at keeping a calm facade up, although she was genuinely bursting at the seams with excitement.

She looked over to the rest of their friends, all on top of their own cars, snuggled close to one another. She was genuinely happy, for the first time in a long time, with their situation. The world wasn’t trying to dick them down nor was any other person, monster, or god. She relished in the peace, knowing it wouldn’t last forever, but she’d be damned if tonight went to shit.

Margo eventually perked up when _I’ve Had the Time of My Life_ blared through the speakers. She immediately turned to Quentin and Eliot’s car, seeing a nervous Quentin shift from their comfortable position.

“Guys, look.” Margo poked Fen and Josh, pointing them to Quentin and Eliot. The music died down a bit, becoming a background noise to the words that fell from the boys' mouths. Margo watched everyone turn to Quentin and Eliot, star-struck.

Quentin _and_ Eliot were on the grass, on one-knee, pulling out a tiny, black box from their pockets. Margo had a large grin on her features watching her best friends stare in horror as their ‘fool-proof plan’ crumbled before them.

Margo could hear Quentin's laughter echo through the air, warming her chest. Soon enough, Eliot had joined in and eventually their entire friend group had joined in.

“Thanks for this, Bambi!” Eliot shouted at her, from across the field. Margo gave him a little wave of encouragement, biting her lip in content.

“Margo, you devious fiend!” Fen smiled, kissing her cheek.

“What can I say? I’m a genius.” Margo shrugged in nonchalance, quickly quieting down to listen to Quentin and Eliot’s banter.

“Well… this wasn’t planned, well it obviously was, but… I’m just gonna go for it. Eliot Waugh, I love you more than I can say.  I am in love with every single inch of you, from your mistakes to your triumphs, your darkest days to your lightest. You are my, my, my _everything._ I have been in love with you for a lifetime plus, you _are_ the love of all of my lives. So, Eliot Waugh, the, the, Spectacular, will you be my husband?”

Margo could feel the tears threaten to spill from her eyes, she was so thrilled that someone loved and appreciated Eliot like she did, the way he deserved. Next to her, Fen was sniffling, even Josh had gotten a little teary-eyed.

Margo could hear a muffled yes come from Eliot, for he was also crying. Everyone was still dead silent, shocked and happy in their own right.

“I’m going to have my moment as well…” Eliot smiled, his voice cracking. “Quentin, I can never top that, for it was the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me… but I want you to know how much I fucking love you,” Eliot paused, grabbing Quentin’s free hand, “I have been in love with you for a very, _very_ long time, I am in love with your nerdiness, your smiles, your cries, your frustrations, your big heart, your ability to be an amazing father and an amazing life partner. You are one of the only people on this planet that has never given up on me, despite everything I have put you through. I love you so much, my plum an I also want to spend the rest of my days here with you, so… Quentin Makepeace Coldwater, will you be my husband?”

Quentin, also in tears let out a shaky yes, allowing Eliot to slide an engagement ring onto his finger. With shaky hands, Quentin did the same to Eliot. The loud clapping, whistles and shouts from their friends disrupted their loving, passionate kiss. Everyone was standing, on top their cars or on the ground, most of them in tears.

Margo was the loudest of the crowd, allowing tears to stream down her cheeks. She watched her best friends stand up, with red and puffy eyes. Margo hopped down from the back of her truck, jogging over to the couple, eloping them into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you assholes.” They held her tight, allowing every emotion to break through their own dam.

“You maniacal genius, you had planned this entire thing…” Eliot laughed, his voice still raspy, eyes still glossy.

“You bet your ass I did.” Margo squeezed them tighter, before letting them go.

“Thank you, Margo.” Quentin smiled, his wide eyes so sincere.

She gave his hand a small squeeze, “Now, let me see how those rings look.”

Their intimate moment was immediately interrupted by everyone else running towards them, a million questions and congratulations at their lips. Margo took a step back, Fen and Josh flocking to her side after congratulating the fiance’s. Margo watched a happy hug conspire between Alice and Quentin, a shaky smile on her lips. Margo could practically see the ‘im so happy you’ve found someone good for you’ on her features, since they were also on Quentin’s.

Julia had jumped into Quentin’s arms, sobbing into her best friend's chest. Eliot kept looking at her, his hazel eyes seeping with gratitude and affection. She gave him an equally affectionate smile, which was all they needed to say to know how much they loved each other.

“Alright, kiddos, back to the movie. Chop chop,” Margo clapped after a few minutes of congratulations. People rolled their eyes, but eventually dispersed back to their cars.

Margo settled into the blankets and pillows on her truck, resting her head against Fen's shoulder, running a hand through Josh’s hair, pleased with herself.  

“You’re stupid amazing, babe,” Josh chuckled, looking up at her, love in his eyes.

“I second that notion.”

Margo shook her head, her tight-lipped smile betraying her, “Thank you.”

Margo watched Quentin and Eliot mutter sweet nothings to each other, love burning strong in their eyes. That was the last look she gave them the rest of the night; she was already planning their _actual_ wedding, her next date with Josh and Fen, and occasionally tuned into the movie. She sat in contentment, savoring her current situation even more than she was before.

  
_Abra, abracadabra, motherfuckers_ , she chuckled to herself, disappearing into the next movie, which was the _the Breakfast Club_ and all it’s 80s glory.


End file.
